New Voslia
Voslia is a constructed language created in 2015. It is a recreation of what is known as Old Voslia; which had an out-of-whack grammar, insane phonology, and the creator had no knowledge of IPA. At present, Voslia has about 1800 words; which can lead into the two to three-thousands if you include its wonderous derivational systems and agglutination. Phonology Consonants * Voslia does not make a distinction between the dental fricatives. Vowels * Diphthongs: /aɪ/ /aʊ/ /eɪ/ (and /a/, /i/, /u/ can be long vowels) Grammar Nouns Voslia has no grammatical gender, nor noun cases. The noun pluralization suffix is -sa. The articles mo- (a) and de- (the), are required to be attached to the nouns they're affiliated with. They cannot be used on their own. Adjectives Voslia does not pluralize adjectives. Adjectives can come before or after the noun they modify, as long as all adjectives that modify a noun are in the same direction relative to the noun (i.e. if one adjective is after the noun, they must all be). The only exception is numbers, which must always come after the noun. Adverbs Adverbs work the same way as adjectives. However, Voslia has no word for "very"; instead it has a suffix which is attached to the adverb. The "very" suffix is "-cera", and the suffix meaning "-ly" is "-tuha". These two suffixes may go in any order. Verbs Voslia has 5 classes of verbs and 6 person conjugations. Verbs can also be conjugated for aspect and tense. Voslia has 3 tenses; present, past, and future and has 3 aspects; progressive, perfect, and habitual. It also has 3 moods; indicative, imperative, and subjunctive. Voslia has no irregular verbs, and verbs do not conjugate using a second-person plural form. If the subject is I, You, He, She, We, or They; the suffix does not need to be shown and no subject marker is truly require as the subject can be assumed by the ending of a verb. Voslia's Tenses Where: *s is a verb stem. *p is a person ending. (i.e. -ta) *v is a form of the verb "Vati" (to have) Other Grammar Word Order By default, Voslia is a VSO language. But, Voslia has subject and object markers so you can put the words in any word order and you'll still mean the same thing. The subject and object markers do not need to be used if the subject is put before the object in your phrase. If there are adjectives after the subject or object, the marker comes after the final adjective used. Subject Marker: yo Object Marker: te (typically marks direct objects) Three of six possible word orders do not require the markers: VSO, SOV, SVO The other three word orders do: OVS, VOS, OSV Derivational Suffixes Numbers Voslia has a system of numerical suffixes; sort of like what Bengal does. Numbers smaller than 21 do not require these suffixes. The suffixes are: The following is a list of all Voslia numbers from zero to 1 quadrillion in the lexicon: Example Text '''English: '''My best friend (m) has 7 apples. '''VSO: '''Vatai ke seyo juchaso yo kelosa jakau te. '''SOV: '''Ke seyo juchaso yo kelosa jakau te vatai. '''OVS: '''Kelosa jakau te vatai ke seyo juchaso yo. '''OSV: '''Kelosa jakau te ke seyo juchaso jo vatai. '''SVO: '''Ke seyo juchaso yo vatai kelosa jakau te. '''VOS: '''Vatai kelosa jakau te ke seyo juchaso yo.